Opening Night
by youknowmycxffeeorder
Summary: Blaine is really stressed about the opening night of his first Broadway musical and Kurt tries to reassure him. (AN: No specific warning, there's just a bit of fluff, I guess. Hope you like it!)


When Blaine woke up this morning, he immediately thought about tonight.

Tonight.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight was _his _night.

Tonight was the opening night of "An American in Paris": the musical in which Blaine played the lead role. He had never felt this stressed before. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely breathe. He tried to calm down but to no avail.

So he turned to face his husband. Kurt was still asleep next to him, his hand resting on his bare chest which rose and fell with the calm and regular rhythm of his breathing. Blaine didn't want to wake Kurt up; he looked beautiful while he was asleep. Blaine observed him from head to toe, taking a good look at every single feature of his husband: his pretty chestnut hair, his defined jawline, his neck (which was Blaine's favourite place to be), his smooth and pale torso and his sculpted legs.

He realised how lucky he was: he was living with the love of his life, in the city of his dreams and was about to perform on Broadway.

Broadway!

As soon as the idea entered his mind, Blaine started freaking out. He began to have some difficulties to breathe and he felt as if he was in a sauna: sweaty and panting. Okay, now, he needed to wake Kurt. He poked Kurt's shoulder, gently at first but when it didn't work he started shaking his arm. Kurt's eyes opened slightly and when he saw Blaine's face, white as sheet, he sat up straight with a worried expression on his face.

'Blaine! What's wrong?'

'I...I,' Blaine stuttered. He felt the tears coming up and he couldn't hold them back. He felt the salty taste of the first tear on his lips, took Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

'Oh, sweetheart!' Kurt whispered, leaning forward to hug his husband.

Blaine felt so much better, now that his head was tucked in the crook of Kurt's neck. The familiar smell soothed him. He could have stay like this forever but Kurt pulled back and cupped Blaine's cheeks, thumbing away his tears.

'Okay? Now tell me, what's the matter, Blaine?'

'I-I don't know, Kurt… I just feel really, really worried about tonight. I'm afraid I won't be able to do anything right.'

'But there's no need to be worried, honey! You did such a great job during rehearsals, why would you fail tonight?'

'Rehearsals are not the same as the opening night, Kurt! And… what if I forget my lines or the lyrics or what if I just fall off the stage, huh?'

'Hey, hey, listen. You won't forget your lines or the lyrics and I'm sure you won't fall off the stage. It's completely normal to feel a little bit stressed, everyone feels stressed before the show. Barbra Streisand, Julie Andrews and even Whoopi Goldberg are stressed sometimes but now, you just need to calm down a bit and take a deep breath, okay?'

Blaine nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand again before taking the tissue that was handed to him. He started to lean in for another hug but Kurt pushed him away, making a wry face.

'Blaine! I didn't imagine you would be _that_ stressed! You smell as if you just came back from the gym!'

'Shut up,' Blaine said, throwing a pillow at his husband.

Kurt caught it and put threw it aside so he could cup his husband's face to kiss him.

Blaine, surprised, first stayed still and then relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. He felt Kurt smile against his lips and didn't want this kiss to end. His right hand moved to rest on Kurt's neck as his left one rested on Kurt's cheek.

When Kurt finally pulled away, out of breath, they laid down on the bed. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's bare chest and kept his eyes closed, his hand roaming over his husband's fair skin and his finger drawing random patterns on it.

Blaine didn't wanted to get up and go to the finale rehearsals, he wanted to stay like this forever. It felt so good to be in Kurt's arms, which were now wrapped around him. He was so amazed by how easily his husband managed to calm him down whenever he felt stressed. He felt so good, so close to Kurt.

Kurt noticed that Blaine fell asleep again only when he heard him snore. He smiled and got up, slowly unwrapping himself from Blaine's hold and gently stroking Blaine's cheek to wake him up again.

'Hey, sweetie… Wake up or you're gonna be late for your rehearsals.'

Blaine's opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. That gorgeous smile that always make Kurt's heart melt. He got up, took a shower and they ate breakfast together, staring at each other with loving eyes the whole time.

Blaine's face paled as the moment he had to leave for the theater came closer. Immediately noticing that, Kurt came closer and gave his husband a warm hug and stroked his back.

'You're gonna be perfect!' he said, his hands on Blaine's shoulders, 'I'm sure of that. Now go, you're gonna be late. See you tonight, babe!'

'Love you!' Blaine smiled. He gave Kurt a little peck on the cheek and left.

Rehearsal went great and now, Blaine was standing behind the heavy red curtains. He could hear the first members of the audience who were gradually coming in and taking their seats.

He felt better when he peeped through the curtains and saw Kurt chatting with Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Rachel on the front row.

The audience started applauding, which meant that the show was about to start. Blaine took a deep breath, walked on stage and started to sing. He was singing for the audience, of course, but he was mostly singing for his husband who was watching him with a big grin on his face and his thumbs up to reassure him. So Blaine kept on singing and gave Kurt a discreet, almost unperceivable, smile.

When the show was over and the audience had stopped applauding after 15 minutes, they started leaving the theater. Kurt went backstage to see his husband in his dressing room. Blaine didn't hear Kurt knocking on his door and when he didn't answer, Kurt hesitantly opened it.

'Hi, honey,' he whispered as he came closer to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, 'You were… amazing. So amazing.'

Blaine chuckled, feeling the warmth and soft blow of Kurt's breath on his ear. He turned around to face Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders.

'Thank you,' he murmured, 'I love you.'

They stared in each other's eyes for a long time and then Blaine slowly leaned in for a kiss, fingers running through Kurt's hair. He deepened the kiss, his tongue licking over the seam of Kurt's lips and his hands travelled down to unbutton Kurt's shirt. He stroked Kurt's back while doing so, always stunned by the smoothness of his husband's skin and he hungrily kept on kissing Kurt. Kurt pulled away with a chuckle and took Blaine's hands in his.

'Hey, how about you taking your stuff and then we go home to celebrate this in the right way?' he asked, smirking.

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt one last kiss before grabbing his bag and his coat hurriedly and closing his dressing room door behind them as they made their way out of the theater. Celebratory sex was always the best after all.


End file.
